


[Podfic of] Cravings

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Era, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bright faces sharply contrasted the permanent ugly scowl painted on Vanitas’ own. The happiness radiating around the room came close to him but seemed to be blocked by an invisible shield leaving him feeling even more devoid than usual.</p><p>Song: Cravings (I Only Want What I Can't Have) by t.A.T.u.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cravings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323087) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 



> So sorry for my poor reading. I want to record these, but I stumble so often. This was my firth time recording it, but there are still mistakes


End file.
